


A first meeting

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Lady Cocotte - Freeform, Multi, cabaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: Adam meets Cocotte for the first time





	A first meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyingRotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/gifts).



When the light dimmed, he wondered if it was possible to slip away to the entrance and get outside unnoticed. He certainly had only said yes because he’d escape the drunk uncle and ever so critiquing mother. Now, the environment was crowded, suffocating, he didn’t like being amongst this amount of people. He felt unease and he tried damn hard not to show it too much. Hanni seemed so excited and he didn’t want to be a bother. Will had really dragged him out of his artist’s den. He should have left after dinner. At least he had his drawing pencils in his bag. If he was bored he could always retract himself into his mind space to lose himself in the lines of his art.

The intermezzo music was playing softly in the background as the waiters moved around to take drink orders. The show would start any moment now. He felt his chest tighten a bit more, wishing and hoping that it would at least be entertaining. He had also paid hardly any attention to the flyer Hanni had handed him over about the show. Other than that the used art technique was old school and that color palette was very fitting to the interior décor of the building; he had hardly paid any attention to it at all. In fact he only remembered to have been to a cabaret once. But the whole show was as of now only a blurred memory. He sighed and that earned him an elbow from Will. He shot a glare at the man. “Try to have fun and relax, Adam,” his cousin whispered under his breath. Hanni’s eyes were glued to the stage, he was barely containing his excitement and not even hearing their exchange of words. “You are going to have fun, I assure you.” Adam pursed his lips, nodding, massaging his ribs discreetly. Will had probably put more force behind the elbowing than he had calculated. Hanni bounced a bit on his seat, gushing about how happy he was to finally see Cocotte’s show. Will smiled, looking at his partner to then make a smug comment at him. Adam almost rolled his eyes and added something about the family dinner. But frankly, Will was a savior, there was no denying that. He was grateful that he could spend time with some good people around him. Even if it had to be at a cabaret show.

The lights dimmed:

“Ladies and gentlemen, and everyone in between, please give a big round of applause for the fantastic the beautiful the marvelous…” The light spots directed themselves to the lifting curtains. A sense of tension rose in Adam’s gut. “Cocotte.”

The first thing he noticed was the feathers, white and imposing; the yellow costume was pale in contrast to the skin it was adorning. Next the stockings, without garters, and red high heels that made the legs elegant and long. Adam felt the air get stuck in his throat as his eyes laid themselves upon the most gracious and beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her cheekbones, her eyes, her smile. It was as if thousands of summers had painted themselves on a canvas made of light and marvel. The world sounds faded, music made her body move in an intricate dance of wonder. Adam couldn’t hear the clapping nor Hanni’s excited comment. His gaze was directed elsewhere, his eyes transfixed. He was intoxicated, imbued with her charm. Her chemistry with the other dancers was telling a story, funny and filled with wonder. He didn’t register his hand trembling, nor that his mouth felt dry. The itch in his fingers felt however pretty real. He grabbed at his bag, not looking away for a second. Will probably side-eyed him but didn’t say anything. He didn’t look at the paper just let his pencil do the work; her curve, her muscles, her limbs, her face, her smile. The detail of her earrings or even the choker on her neck.

How to encompass a goddess on stage? How to make such beauty in a visually closed representation? He wasn’t sure that at any moment he’d be able to answer. He just needed to… draw. Draw her. As how she felt to him, as the emotions she woke up in him, as the personified wide-awake dream he was living.

The first dance finished, the applause didn’t kill his reverie, she spoke for the first time and he felt his heart stop. He was already three sketches in. He drew line after line, she was funny, pleasant, and ever so smiling. He couldn’t look away. Her feathers bounced as she resumed her dance, more comedic, more interactive this time. Her dance partners harmonized with her. There were cheers. He laid down the fourth sketch, ready to sharpen his pencil.

“I need some help,” her voice echoed in the speakers. “Does anyone want to lend me a hand?”

He was already on his feet before he understood what he was doing. His steps were decisive when he approached the stage. He wasn’t thinking clearly. Hanni cheered him on. She was coming closer to him, or he was coming closer to her. He wanted to see her from up-close, look at her, be near her. His feet entangled themselves with the strap of a bag on the floor and he almost fell face first on the ground; her mouth made a surprised noise. Just like the public. He managed to catch himself before the hard contact of his face with the wood; “Are you alright?” He regretted making her feel worried. But he stood back on his two feet and all he managed to do was nod. She exhaled in relief. He made his way to the stage.

His eyes couldn’t leave her for a second while she engaged the crowd, made them laugh. She did a magic trick with an egg and a coin. The crowd cheered and he felt his hand tremble as she took his hand to make him walk a bit around the stage. He couldn’t speak, he almost couldn’t move, her skin had an even more beautiful pattern when seen from this short distance. He wanted to kiss her hand. Tell her how beautiful she was. How she was the most gorgeous person he had ever met. She talked to the crowd, her smile beaming up under the light of the projectors. His lungs ached for oxygen, he probably hadn’t taken in enough since he had joined her on stage. It was over almost as fast as it began. He registered his cue for leaving the stage. He wasn’t sure he could, but a security officer, arms crossed, looked at him expectantly. Cocotte smiled and everything in his head was white noise.

He had to draw her again…

This longing made him leave the stage in the end. His limbs felt heavy and light at the same time. As if leaving her behind on stage meant letting the light of his spirit fly away. He returned to his seat. “That was awesome,” Hanni said, “you were on stage with Cocotte.” Adam nodded. Will extended his drawing paper and pencils. “Thank you,” he muttered. A thank you that held more meaning than ears would be able to register. But Will understood.  They sometimes had this bond between cousins, understanding each other without too much explanation. They shared a look and Adam sat back down.

He needed to draw, draw her, draw the brief exchange. Draw the experience he was currently feeling. An experience of which he wasn’t even realizing that it was just the beginning of a beautiful story, yet to be written.

The end


End file.
